alamort
by oreoivory
Summary: Sasuke selalu mencoba meyakinkan Sakura. Pada akhirnya, Sakuralah yang terlalu rapuh untuk bertahan. Sakura memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama penyesalannya.[AU]


oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

alamort oleh oreoivory

.

Prompt

You hear, but you don't listen

oOo

Sakura mendesah lelah, ia berguling ke kanan menyamankan posisi. Pakaiannya sudah tanggal, ia hanya berbalut selimut beraroma seks. Kulit punggungnya yang polos bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Matanya—yang masih terbuka—memberi atensi bosan sebagian kamarnya yang sudah serupa tenda pengungsi bencana alam.

Pakaiannya tertumpuk di lantai, bekas botol bir tersudut di bawah nakas, juga ada plastik tersobek bekas kondom yang telah digunakan.

Lengan Sasuke mencarinya, melingkar sempurna pada pinggang Sakura. Jemarinya bergerak pelan di pusar Sakura, sentuhannya tidak inosen dan menggoda. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" gumamnya di sela-sela leher dan pundak Sakura.

Sakura membisu, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggenang dalam keheningan yang ia buat. Sasuke juga tampak tidak begitu menghiraukan, bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak ringan menyentuh Sakura ; menggigit, mengisap, mengecup, mengisap, mengisap, hingga kulit ivori Sakura berganti warna.

"Kalau tidak bisa tidur, kita bergadang saja sampai pagi," kata Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan seringai di balik punggungnya.

Dan ia tak peduli lagi, ia pasrah saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menindihnya di antara kasur berlapis seprai yang kian kusut.

oOo

Diabaikan lagi, meski begitu Sasuke masih tak acuh, atau ia berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih menguarkan senyum bahkan ketika Sakura masih tak melihat. Ia sibuk menatap buku di tangannya.

"Sakura." Sasuke berujar lagi, kukuh untuk terus menerjang pertahanan Sakura. "jadi bagaimana?"

"Iya, terserah." Sakura akhirnya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang ia baca. Matanya masih bertumpu pada huruf-huruf yang berbaris rapi.

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya. "Dandan yang cantik ya, aku tunggu nanti malam." Ia mendekati Sakura dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Ada sinar di mata gelap Sasuke, ada harapan yang terus ia gantung disana. Ia menerawang jauh pada _dinner_ romantis yang telah ia rancang bersama Sakura.

Tapi, malam berlalu, dan Sakura tidak datang. Sasuke menatap kosong ke depan ; pada kursi yang belum terisi, pada _wine_ yang belum tersentuh, pada api yang meleburkan lilin, juga pada mawar yang diam membisu. Sasuke mendesah sebelum kembali pulang dengan kecewa.

oOo

Sakura di sana, berendam di _bathtub_ memejamkan mata. Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya dengan frustrasi. Pada detik selanjutnya Sakura dipaksa berdiri, kepalanya di tarik ke depan hingga bibirnya merapat pada milik Sasuke. Sasuke mencumbunya panas, dengan lebih banyak belitan lidah dan erangan erotis.

Sasuke mengabaikan bajunya yang menjadi basah. Ia hanya menginginkan Sakura, merasakan bahwa dia masih berada bersamanya.

Mereka terengah, membagi uap-uap panas dan saling menyandarkan kening. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Sakura.

"Kau tidak datang," gumam Sasuke. "Aku menunggumu lama dan aku jadi rindu." Suaranya lemas, sarat akan kepedihan.

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak menormalkan kembali napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Aku mau pakai baju. Dingin." Kata Sakura tersirat, meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, kembali mencium Sakura singkat, sebelum melonggarkan pelukan kemudian melepasnya. Sasuke menyambar kimono handuk yang tergantung kemudian membantu Sakura memakainya.

oOo

Deringan ponsel merobek keheningan, membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan mata yang separuh terbuka, jemarinya bergerak di atas nakas mencari-cari sumber kegaduhan. Dengan jari telunjuknya, suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Halo," sapa Sakura dengan suara paraunya.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai mata Sakura benar-benar membuka. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang tertidur menghadapnya.

"Sasuke." Guncangan pelan yang Sakura berikan di bahunya membuatnya terbangun.

"Hm?"

"Ada telepon untukmu." Tangan Sakura terulur memberikan ponsel Sasuke, kemudian ia kembali tidur.

Hanya perlu sebaris kalimat di ujung sambungan untuk membuat Sasuke gemetar dan pucat. Ia segera mematikan sambungannya.

"Sakura, aku—" Sasuke terlalu panik untuk berpikir. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu." Suaranya tidak teratur.

"Aku dan dia sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Aku sungguh ti—dak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia—"

Sakura tak acuh, tuli pada setiap penjelasan Sasuke. Dan detik itu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis.

oOo

Sakura bergeming membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesukanya. Menghimpitnya ke dinding kemudian menyentuhnya di mana-mana dan menandainya. Berulang kali Sasuke menciumnya tapi ia tidak membalas. Sasuke begitu frustrasi dan ia tidak mau berhenti.

Sasuke ingin membuktikan jika hanya Sakura yang ia cintai, bukan yang lain. Ia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya berubah. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak mau peduli lagi, dan itu membuatnya takut. Sebanyak apapun ia membuktikan, sekeras apapun ia menunjukkannya, Sakura terus bersikap apatis.

Sasuke berhenti, menyandarkan kepalanya yang lunglai di bahu polos Sakura. Kemeja Sakura sudah lepas, terbuang di lantai, menampakan kulit Sakura yang terbuka. Bahunya basah, bukan hanya karena lidah Sasuke yang tadi menelusurinya disana, tapi juga karena Sasuke yang kini bersimbah air mata.

Mereka tetap berdiri beberapa lama hingga kaki Sakura kesemutan, dan Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menangis. Suasana kemudian kembali seperti semula seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sakura yang masih tak acuh dan Sasuke yang pura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

oOo

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak, tangannya tremor, perasaannya was-was dan takut. Matanya tak melepaskan sosok Sakura yang berdiri di atas balkon kamar siap melompat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sasuke mencoba, tapi Sakura masih sama; pecah, hancur, dan patah. Lukanya masih menganga dan berdarah-darah. Pada akhirnya, mereka masih stagnan di tempat, tidak bergerak maju.

"Tolong, jangan seperti ini!" Sasuke memohon, meski ia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi meminta. Sebab, Sakura terlalu banyak memberinya kesempatan.

Sasuke mengisak, suaranya retak. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyesal sampai rasanya sekarat setiap melihatmu hancur."

Sasuke selama ini terus mengais, mengumpulkan serpihan Sakura yang hari itu hancur karena kebodohannya. Membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa Sakura akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, utuh tanpa cacat.

Sasuke berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Mengulang cerita. Memperbaiki semuanya sebelum ia beku bersama rasa sakit.

Sakura sudah benar-benar lelah pada hatinya yang terlampau lemah. Ia selalu bisa memaafkan Sasuke, berpura-pura bodoh, bersikap naif, dan terus mencintainya. Tapi, pelan-pelan perasaannya hilang bahkan sudah lenyap. Yang selalu dilihatnya dari Sasuke hanyalah pengkhianatannya yang tak mau hilang dari memori.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Sakura mau segera mengakhirinya saja. Ia melepaskan sentuhan kakinya hingga tubuhnya terus melaju menghantam bumi. Kemudian semuanya hening dan gelap, padahal matahari masih terik dan Sasuke yang menjerit keras dari atas sana.

oOo

Sasuke sadar, ia terlalu banyak menyakiti dan terlalu banyak menoreh luka. Ia sudah siap pada hukuman yang nantinya akan Tuhan berikan padanya, tapi bukan seperti ini.

Sasuke berlutut disamping Sakura yang berhenti bernapas, tewas dengan genangan darah. Ia meraih Sakura, mendekapnya, menangisi kematiannya.

Sasuke selalu mencoba meyakinkan Sakura dan tidak pernah menyerah. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sakura lah yang terlalu rapuh untuk bertahan. Sakura memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama penyesalannya.

oOo

Alamort : ˌæləˈmɔːt

(adj.) half dead of exhaustion

.

END

oOo

Happy Read :*

Oreo Ivory ^^


End file.
